Forgiveness
by CyborgAssassinZRR-X1
Summary: Dororo and Giroro's freindship This is my first story on this website sooo...enjoy!


It was a beautiful day on Pekopon, everyone was relaxing, Keroro was in his room, sleeping, Kululu was doing whatever, and Tamama was just eating…as for the other members…well, I'm about to tell you what they are doing.

Giroro was sitting in his tent, cleaning out his stuff, when he came upon a dusty picture in the bottom of the box, he took it off and blew off the dust, he observed the picture extensively, it was a picture of him and Dororo when they were little, they were both wrapped up in many clothes, playing in the snow, 'hmm, I don't remember having this picture' he thought, then he set it to the side and kept on looking, again he found another picture, him and Zeroro in his mom's room, trying on her underwear, Giroro chuckled a bit, blushing slightly, he kept on searching and found a book that said 'memories' on it, it had many pictures on the cover, some of him and Zeroro, some with him, Zeroro and Keroro, some with him and his family, and some with just him. Giroro slowly opened the book and looked, he found many pictures of him and Zeroro, some made him laugh, others made him ponder…when he came to the last pages of the book he found a picture that caught his eye, along with others that got his attention, but this one looked important, it was him and Zeroro hugging, it looked like they were hugging goodbye, they were both teary eyed, he had no clue why they were hugging, or why they were crying, until he noticed a little caption of words in the corner, it said 'Giroro, You were the bestsest friend I have ever had, I really enjoyed our time together, never forget this, never forget this moment…I know, that we will meet again…Zeroro' a tear slipped from Giroro's eye, this was the moment they had said their last goodbyes to each other before they set off in different directions, to where they had to train for their future, 'this was the last time I saw him before we met in military' Giroro thought, he remembered how much pain he went through, just having to say goodbye to his bestsest friend in the whole world, 'I thought that we said we would be friends forever…but now, that has changed…' then it hit him like a ton of bricks, the guilt, the sorrow, it was all coming clear to him now, he had caused him and Dororo to break up and forget about each other, to forget about their friendship…'I promised him that I would always be his bestsest friend, no matter what we went through…I said I would always be there for him…but now look at that promise, now if he gets into mope mode, we just shove him somewhere and wait till he gets over it…and look at the times when you've challenged someone to a fight that you knew you were gonna loose, and he came in and told you that he would risk HIS life for you…what kind of friend are you Giroro? You call your self a soldier? You cant even stand up for your own friends, what makes you think that you can save a whole country in a war? You should be ashamed of your self!' he started to recognize all of his wrong doings 'you cant keep your head on straight! You say that Keroro needs to be beaten for his stupidity, at least he can actuality include Dororo, he might've caused him heartache and pain, but he recognizes that, but you, you cant even say hi to him! For goodness sakes, you used to be his best friend! Your too caught up in your own life, you would hold back a whole invasion over a stupid girl! You would sit in a corner all day long and do nothing, rather than doing a simple thing that your sergeant asked you to do! C'mon Giroro, wake up, look at yourself, you're a mess! I cant believe you gave in to the weaker opponent…I cant believe who you've become…' he quickly opened his belt compartment and took out the picture of Natsumi, then he ripped it in half and took out the picture of him and Dororo hugging and replaced it with that one, he closed it and started to cry, clutching his belt, "I'm so sorry Dororo" he whispered "…now I feel your pain…" all the sudden the sound of static filled his ears, followed by Keroro saying "Everyone in the meeting room for a meeting" Giroro sighed then got up, slowly walking out of his tent. He slid the glass door open and walked in "Giroro!" Natsumi yelled, Giroro looked up at her, she was holding two dresses in her hands "which one would look better, the blue one, or the pink and red one?" Giroro shrugged sadly then walked away "whoa, that wasn't his usual reaction" Natsumi said, scratching her head.

"hey Giroro, can you help me with something" Fuyuki said as Giroro passed him "yeah" he mumbled, turning around "…hey you don't look so well, are you doing okay?…you don't look as red as you usually do" Giroro gave a weak smile "its nothing" he said, turning around and walking off.

In the meeting room, Tamama, Kululu and Keroro all sat around the table, their was one empty seat next to Keroro, Giroro walked over to it and sat down, crossing his arms over the table and resting his head on them, Keroro looked at him "umm, okay, well now that everyone is here, lets start" he announced, "as you know, we are low on money…and we need a way to earn more money" "so…I'm planning on calling around people who are interested in buying an assassin to kill people they want to be killed…my plan is, to get them to buy Dororo from me so he can be their assassin and kill people so that when he's supposed to be paid, all the money will come to me!" Giroro snapped his head up "that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Why would you do that! Even if Dororo might not be as popular as ya'll, he still might want to be actuality acknowledged! that's just cruel! Trying to sell Dororo for gaining your own money to pay off YOUR depts! that's like selling someone just for them to die! I cant believe you would do that! You know…what if Dororo was to get really hurt and die, then what would you do then, now who would be your money maker? Dororo is more than just your puppet, he is as important as the rest of us, and he deserves the same respect as we do!" Giroro got up and walked out, everybody looked at each other, confused, but there was also someone else who wasn't actuality in the room, but in the ceiling, listening, it was Dororo, he had just heard everything that Giroro had just said, and it made him cry tears of joy, 'I'm not forgotten' he thought, but their was more than just him not being forgotten, it was the fact that Giroro- whom he had missed a lot- still knew he was there…

Giroro was walking down the hallway when all of the sudden his legs gave out from under him, and he fell back against a wall, slowly sliding down, he slumped back against the wall when his bottom touched the ground, he covered his face with his hands and started to cry, his wails echoed through out the hallways, Dororo was on his way down the hallway until heard Giroro's cries, he stopped in his tracks and listened, 'who's that?' he thought, then he quietly ran down the hallway and peaked around the corner, where he saw Giroro up against the wall, he let out a small gasp, which Giroro heard, he looked the direction from where it came from, Dororo snapped his head back and hid 'Giroro? But why is he crying?' he thought, he looked out once more, he looked so miserable, so…guilt full, he saw Giroro getting up and walking away, 'what's wrong with him?' 'maybe I should go and talk to him…no, he would probably think I'm weird, and he might not want to talk to anyone right now…so maybe I should just let him work it out by himself' Dororo thought, but little did he know that all Giroro wanted was for Dororo to come up to him and ask him what was wrong…

As Giroro entered his tent he saw the book of pictures laying on the ground, he dusted it off and set it in a safe place, then he laid out a blanket on the ground and laid down on it, wrapping himself up in another blanket, he was starting to feel sick, this grief was just too much for him, he just wanted to get rid of it all, just to build up his courage and talk to Dororo, but he couldn't, he had to take his time. He reached out his hand and grabbed the picture book and started to look in it, when he came to the end, he already had tears falling down his cheeks, he clutched the book and brung it closer to him, holding it in his arms, "help me" he whispered as he closed his eyes "please"

1 hour later Natsumi walked into Giroro's tent, she was going to ask Giroro what had happened to him. She poked her head in the door and saw Giroro, he was asleep, holding the book in his arms, she crawled into the tent, trying to get a better look at what he had, 'a book?' she thought, slowly pulling the book out of his arms, she opened It and looked inside, 'him and Dororo used to be best friends?' she thought as she flipped through the pages of the book, then she got to the back pages, these were the pictures of Giroro's most treasured moments, 'I cant believe it, they used to be so close, but now it doesn't seem like it at all!' Giroro started stirring, he rolled to his back, she noticed his belt compartment was cracked open a little, she slowly extended her arm and opened it even more, inside revealed the picture of him and Dororo, 'if there such good friends, then why don't they ever hang out with each other?' she thought, then Giroro started wining, "I'm sorry Dororo" he said, he started reaching out, his hand brushed past Natsumi's leg, he felt this and woke up, he quickly sat up and looked at her "what are you doing in my tent?" he said "I wanted to ask you what was wrong with you, you seemed really depressed this morning, are you feeling bad?" she reached out and felt his forehead with the back of her hand "you have a fever" she said "just leave me alone, I'm gonna be alright" "Giroro, I know your not feeling good, I can tell" "mentally and physically" Giroro shook his head "you cant tell anything" he looked down at his belt and saw that the compartment was open, he quickly closed it "why was my belt compartment open?" he snapped "it was cracked open so I wanted to see what was inside, cause you know, your always freak out if someone touches it" "Don't you know how to mind your own business?…what did you see?" Giroro said "I saw the picture of you and Dororo" Giroro rolled his eyes and looked away "you two were friends?" "of course we were!" he said, looking at her "but how come you never told me?" "do I have to tell you everything?" Giroro snapped "hey, don't be mad at me! I don't know what you problem is, but I was just coming in here to check on you, that's all, I was worried, maybe if you worried about people more, then maybe you wouldn't be disliked so much!" Natsumi said, Giroro froze "that's exactly what I'm working on improving" he mumbled, a tear slipping from his eye, "now everyone hates me…why am I even here? I'm just used to cause heartache, first Dororo, and now who knows who else!" Natsumi pulled him into a hug "don't cry, I was just saying that out of frustration, that's all, no body hates you, its just that you come off as a mean person sometimes…not all the time…its mostly when you are upset and somebody wants to come and talk to you and you wont let them…that's when you start to snap, you need to let more people in…" Giroro broke apart from her and said "I'm sorry, its just when I'm upset I want to be alone sometimes, and I also get really snappy…I don't know why, its just a natural thing" "its okay, just watch your temper okay" Giroro nodded, she put her hand on his forehead again "you need to lay down, you look like your getting sick" Giroro laid down "I'm gonna go get some hot honey tea for you" "why tea?" "because it soothes a sore throat" Natsumi said "how do you know I have a sore throat?" "because of the way your voice sounds, its really rough and scratchy" she crawled out and walked inside.

Natsumi walked back into Giroro's tent with a hot glass of honey tea, he was already starting to get worse, his strength was slowly decreasing, minuet by minuet. Natsumi sat down next to him and sat him up, putting her hand on his back to support him, she put the cup up to his lips and he drank, the hot water running down his throat felt so good, he moaned a little "what's wrong?" Natsumi said, taking the cup away from his mouth "the hot water feels so good running down my throat" he said "told you" she put the cup up to his lips again and he willingly drank, putting his hands on the cup. Natsumi watched him with interest, she felt how hot his back was, his fever was rising, 'man, I hope he doesn't get too sick' she thought, then she felt him pushing the cup away "you done?" she said, he nodded and laid back down, "are you and Dororo still friends?" Natsumi said, pulling a blanket over him kinda, I really don't know" "I was being a butt hole and we kinda broke up" "how were you being a butt hole, did you do something wrong?" "no, I just never talked to him when we came on this mission" Giroro replied "then why don't you talk to him? don't you miss him?" "yes I do, but I just need time to straighten myself out" "I understand" Natsumi said, "well, I have to get my homework done, I'll come and check on you later" Giroro nodded and watched Natsumi walk out, he sighed and dropped his head to the ground, "man, I feel terrible" he groaned, putting his hand on his forehead, he barely had enough strength to lift up his arm, all the sudden he heard soft footsteps outside of his tent, he sat up "Giroro?" a soft voice called "you in there?" 'Dororo!' Giroro thought, he quickly sat up and put away the book "c-come in" he stuttered, he watched the zipper slowly trail down the sides of the door and the flap slowly falling to the ground, Dororo stepped in and closed the door, Giroro started to get nervous, he crawled over to Giroro and sat down next to him, an awkward silence came between the two "uhh, Giroro, I had come to ask-I mean-tell you something…" Dororo said "yeah" Giroro said, Dororo paused for a moment, looking at Giroro's shoulder, he wanted to rest his head on it like he did when they were little, 'he wont mind…I heard him say that we were friends…' he was unsure of whether he should do it or not 'c'mon Dororo, just do it, your never gonna get anywhere if you don't actuality do it…' he started slowly leaning in closer to Giroro, resting his head on his shoulder, Giroro looked at him in surprise, then slowly resting his head on Dororo's "I wanted to ask you what you meant when you were fussing at Keroro this morning" Dororo said, Giroro's face turned bright red "y-you heard all of that?" Dororo nodded "I wanted to tell you thank you…I never knew you…cared for me" Giroro grimaced, tears started to overflow his eyes, Dororo felt the tears drip on his head, "Giroro?" he said, Giroro continued to sob, Dororo lifted his head from Giroro's shoulder and looked at him, a sad expression came upon his face, then he looked down at his arm, a sentence of Japanese kanji ran up his arm, it said 'Friend, healer of broken souls' he had just came upon a fortune teller, and she wrote this on his arm, telling him that he had a friend that was in need, and he needed to go to them and comfort them, it came clear to him now, this friend, was Giroro, he started extending his arms out for Giroro, Giroro clung unto Dororo's body as his arms wrapped around him, he sobbed into Dororo's chest "shh, its okay Giroro" he said, gently rubbing Giroro's back "I-I'm so s-sorry for ignoring you so much Dororo" Giroro sobbed "its okay" Dororo said "no, its not, I should've paid more attention to you, you are my best friend, and I should've treated you like one…I was so stupid!" "Giroro, your not stupid, and that's the past now, I'm fine with it" Dororo said in a soft voice, "but I caused you so much heartache, I ignored you!" "you did nothing Giroro, I was also guilty, I never talked to you either" "but I did the most" Giroro said "no, you didn't, Giroro, its okay, as long as you have apologized, I'm okay with it" "really?" Giroro said, lifting up his head, Dororo nodded, "yes" he said, Giroro hugged him even tighter "thank you so much Dororo" "no Giroro, thank you" the two stayed like that for a while.

About 1 hour later Giroro fell asleep, still in Dororo's arms, Dororo felt Giroro's back, it was very hot "Man, Giroro, your hot" he whispered, Giroro started moving, he saw his eyes close tightly "I'm sorry Dororo! Please don't hurt me" he mumbled, all the sudden he screamed, Dororo flinched and looked down at him again "what's wrong Giroro?" he said, shaking him slightly, Giroro was now breathing heavily, "I-I thought you were my friend!" he said weakly, then he felt his chest stop moving, Dororo started to panic, he didn't know what was going on, he shook Giroro, but he didn't wake up, he shook him even harder, nothing, then he laid him down on the floor, taking off his belt and sitting next to him placing his hands on his chest and pressing down forcefully, then he pulled down his mask and opened Giroro's mouth, Dororo placed his mouth over Giroro's and blew in, every now and then pushing down on his chest, tears started filling his eyes "c'mon Giroro! Wake up!" he said, pushing down on his chest again, he stopped for a second rested his head on Giroro's chest and started to cry "please Giroro, breath" he whispered, sitting up again, pushing down on his chest, after a few times he did that, his arms started hurting, he stopped and bent his head down low, all the sudden Giroro coughed and flinched, gasping, Dororo looked up as Giroro opened his eyes slowly, taking in deep breaths, Dororo hugged him and started crying "don't ever do that to me again Giroro" he whimpered "Dororo?" Giroro said "I'm right here" Dororo said "you, your not mad at me" "of course not Giroro, you were dreaming, and you stopped breathing" "I'm sorry for scaring you like that, I don't know what the heck happened, one minuet I was dreaming that you ere mad at me, and you stabbed me, then I was floating through brightness…a war was going on behind the fog, I saw many faces, and I saw…Samimi, I reached out for him, and he reached out for me, then it all faded away, and it went all black…and I woke up" Dororo looked up for a second "Giroro…you saw…Samimi?" Giroro nodded "I think…you just died for a minuet" Giroro's pupils shrunk "how?" "I think that dream killed you" "how?" "I have no clue…if it weren't for me you would've died!" Dororo said "thank you Dororo" "Your welcome…" he started crying again, digging his head into his chest "awe Dororo, don't cry" Giroro said, rubbing Dororo's back "I'm sorry I'm such a mess, I just…I'm enjoying this moment with you as much as possible" Dororo said, Giroro lifted up Dororo's head "you don't have to worry about being cautious and savoring little moments anymore Dororo, theses moments will be all the time, your gnna be my friend till the end of time, no matter what, I'm never gonna turn back to the past, here we are now, BEST friends" Dororo hugged him again, Giroro did the same, "thank you so much Giroro, I will always be your best friend too, I love you, bro!" Giroro smiled, remembering when they used to say that to each other when they were little, "I love you too, bro' the two started laughing, laughing in joy, happiness, peace, and comfort, knowing that they would never have to worry about their friendship going away ever again…EVER!

The two Keron frogs carried out their friendsship that would last forever, proising, to never let goJ

Nin-


End file.
